Talk:Demonic Relic
Salvage I salvaged ~130 remains and got 1 Monstrous Fang. A friend of got one claw out of 16 remains. --Kai Neah Nung 09:34, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Can you please post screen shots so we can document this and have proof later on? --Karlos 09:53, 28 November 2006 (CST) :: Sorry, too late, the chat log already disappeared. I'll take one next time... --Kai Neah Nung 10:48, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Take your time. :) --Karlos 11:03, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::::I salvaged another 25, no rare materials this time :( Proof: --Kai Neah Nung 12:06, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::And another 10, this time I was lucky: two fangs --Kai Neah Nung 20:04, 22 December 2006 (CST) :A sample of 15 demonic relics salvaged using a superior salvage kit yielded 0 rare crafting materials. While this is certainly not statistically conclusive, it indicates that (at a price of 950 per monsterous claw/fang), the return on selling the collector items one can obtain with relics is probably superior to the return from salvaging. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 196.2.124.252 ( ) 08:02, 31 January 2007. ::2/6/07: A sample of 9 demonic relices salvaged using a superior salvage kit yielded 1 Monstrous Claw AND 1 Monstrous Fang. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.45.17.16 ( ) 00:14, 7 February 2007. :::Out of 37 relics, I got 1 Monstrous Fang - and no, I did not stop salvaging after getting it. (Whoops, was not signed in). Also my expenses were 520g, with a profit of 958g (counting bones) so this was a profitable venture... --Dragonaxe 04:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::Used an Expert Salvage Kit (why was everyone using superiors?) and got 14 bones and 1 fang from 15 relics. 892 gold total when I sold them, and only cost 240 for the salvages. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 10:17, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::You need to include the sale value of the salvaged items in the expenses for your calculations to be accurate. After all, you lose that potential income by salvaging and destroying them. Quizer 05:33, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Using quartermaster items to get sup salvage kits (questing, or buying at the fair rate of 200g each) is the best way to get salvage kits. At a cost of 1k each, you get 1.6k worth of expert salvage kits, and in a nice compact case. : ) --Carmine 16:20, 19 April 2007 (CDT) 7/7 bones — Skuld 08:40, 13 April 2007 (CDT) 42 relics salvaged with a superior salvage kit resulted in 42 bones for me - unlucky 213.219.139.15 15:12, 2 January 2008 (UTC) 19 relics = 19 bones. -- also unlucky 71.146.82.68 04:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) 85 RELICS-> 81 bones 3 claws 1 fang. good for me 109 relics (total worth 3270g) = 107 bones - 1 claw - 1 fang (total worth: 2421g); used expert salvage kit for a total cost of 1308g (assuming 12g/salvage, 300g per kit). summed up, i made a minus of 2166g by salvaging instead of selling to merchant right from the start! Salv Table I took the above notes and put it into a single table, calculating the results. * People sal'd 531 demonic relics, valued at 15.9k if sold to merch directly. * Salvaging yields only 4.1k worth of mats: ** The value of the salvage is approximately 12.6k less the 8.5k cost of salvage (16g/relic). ** I used 4g/bone, 875/claw, and 775/fang (those are reasonable prices for what you might get trying to spend 30 minutes selling in LA) I conclude it's not worth the time/expense of salvaging these, as the rare mat drop rates are too low. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Name This shoudl be change to Demonic Relic's', because if you do the search by this name, that is the real name of the object, you get nothing. So please, if you read this and now how to fix it, please do.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Aburgoslck ( ) 11:15, 5 January 2007. :"Demonic Relic" is the name of the object; if you have more than one, it shows it as plural. Unless, of course, Kai edited the chat box of the salvages to remove the "s"s. Debtmaster 20:06, 19 March 2007 (CDT) It is definitely Demonic Relic without the 's'. 03:02, 15 July 2007 (CDT)